Silvaze Week 2018
by Malorum55
Summary: Historias cortas de amor con Silvaze. Hecho para la semana Silvaze, que se me olvidó publicar cuando era la fecha debida. Disfrútenlas igualmente.
1. Día 01

En Facebook compartí unos pequeños escritos durante la Silvaze Week del 20-27 de julio (2018) y se me olvidó compartirlos por acá. Claro, no logré escribir los siete días (solo cinco días) y de hecho los mostré un día o dos después de la fecha.

Espero que les gusten.

 **Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos de localizaciones y personajes pertenecientes al universo de Sonic the Hedgehog son propiedad de **Sonic** **Team** y **SEGA**. La historia, sin embargo, si es de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **Silvaze Week**

 **Día 01: Nuestro primer beso.**

Es lindo. Verlo en esta situación es lindo. Veo como su mirada se pierde en el bello atardecer de mi mundo; es verde, tanto como la Sol Emerald que protejo, y él nunca deja de fascinarse de que tan distante son las cosas en esta dimensión comparada con su mundo y tiempo.

Ya llevamos saliendo casi un mes, tres citas apenas con nuestro itinerario entre viajes en el tiempo y viajes dimensionales; casi que no lográbamos encontrarnos, pero no dejaríamos que nada en el mundo nos separara (no de nuevo).

— Blaze, yo…— Trata de buscar la forma de acercarse a mí.

Inexperto, como yo, no necesita tomarse tantas molestias. Llevamos una vida perdida esperando este momento. Y esta situación solo hace que no pueda esperar más.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo, respirando un poco acelerada. Frente a otros nunca pierdo la calma y no muestro más de lo que quiero mostrar; pero él es especial para mí. Él era casi todo mi mundo, mi vida.

— Silver, solo bésame. — Susurré, notando como su rostro se enrojecía.

Esbozando una sonrisa, cumplió el deseo que ambos queríamos. Sus labios tocaron suavemente a los míos; cálidos, electrizaron mi cuerpo. Dicha sensación era maravillosa. Nada era comparable con este beso. Nuestro primer beso.

— Eso fue increíble. — Dijo entusiasmado, esta vez tomando más iniciativa y me acercaba para volvernos a besar.

El segundo beso fue igual de bueno, y los demás lo serian igual. Todos estaban llenos de amor.


	2. Día 02

**Día 02: Separación**

Elevándose por los aires, el cuerpo felino de mi mejor amiga y compañera comenzaba a desvanecerse en un brillo de luz resplandeciente. "Sacrificó su vida y su alma por la protección de nuestro mundo".

— Good luck, Silver. (Buena Suerte, Silver). — Pronunció, desvaneciéndose más y más.

Finalmente, desapareció y nada de ella era visible. Todo el fuego de nuestro mundo. Toda la agonía que giraba en Iblis, y sus criaturas salidas del mismo averno se esfumaron. Los cielos, nublados y siempre rojos como la sangre carmesí por primera vez, desde que tengo memoria, brillaron con un tono azul esperanzador. Las nubes se separaban y nos permitían ver algo que se había vuelto casi como un mito.

Todo era bello, pero yo estaba quebrado. Ella siempre estuvo para mí y ahora estaba solo. Había tanto que debí decirle cuando tuve la oportunidad, pero siempre el miedo y el temor me invadían. Siempre pensaba que aún no era el momento. Y ahora ya no nunca podría decirle lo que sentía.

— Blaze, yo te a…— Me detuve. Esta palabra no debía decirlas ahora.

Esto aún no era el fin. No sé cómo, pero sentía que aun faltaban cosas por arreglar. Y lo más importante era:

— No me rendiré hasta volverte a encontrar, Blaze.


	3. Día 03

**Día 03: Hilo rojo**

Algo faltaba, y no sabían qué. Días transcurrían para ambos, donde para uno su labor se trataba mantenía el orden en un futuro distante de cualquier amenaza que se creara en el pasado; o por el contrario, para ella era ser una princesa cuyo deber es el de proteger y reguardar gemas de gran poder en una dimensión conectada con otras y que la transportaban a mundos con sus propias leyes de la realidad.

Y con todo eso, con tanto en que pensar, en las noches ambos lloraban estrujándose sus pechos, su corazón, preguntándose que era ese vacío que había en sus almas. ¿Qué podía provocar tal dolor que no los dejaba dormir a veces? ¿Qué eran esas imágenes donde recordaban a medias?

— ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó Silver frente a su computador, buscando y comparando en carpetas que contenían terabytes fotos hasta encontrar a aquella que asemejara la felina lavanda con la que soñaba.

— ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó Blaze, arrugando por enésima vez el retrato hecho a manos por ella misma de un joven erizo que lloraba arrodilla junto a dos Emerald. Por momentos, para Blaze parecía que la mirada de aquel joven traspasaba el papel y la veía a ella directamente.

Unidos por un hilo irrompible, solo el destino decidiría cuando es que volverían a encontrarse... Si es que este ocurría algún día ocurría.


	4. Día 04

**Día 04: Atrapados bajo la lluvia**

Gotas de agua lluvia caían a cantaros y por el camino todos buscaban resguardarse antes de coger un resfriado. Blaze y Silver caminaban casi a zancadas casi acurrucados, protegidos a media por una sombrilla pequeña comprada en el autoservicio más cercano.

— Creo que esto fue es innecesario. — Declaró Blaze.

— ¿El qué? — Preguntó Silver, confundido.

— La sombrilla. — Respondió ella encendiendo su puño. Sus llamas ondulaban al viento que chocaba en su contra.

Silver rio un poco antes de fijar su mirada en los bellos ojos ámbar de ella.

— Es verdad. La sombrilla es innecesaria. Yo podría crear un campo cinético que nos cubra de la lluvia. O podrias con tus llamas evaporar las gotas antes que lleguen a tocarnos. — explicaba, provocando un leve ceño fruncido en su felina compañera.

Rápidamente, agarrándola de su cintura y acercándola a él, ambos sintieron el calor del contacto de sus cuerpos.

— Me gusta poder imaginarme que somos normales y disfrutamos de estos pequeños momento. — — Sonrió a mas no poder Silver, besándole la frente a Blaze.

Ella no supo cómo refutarse o contestarle de manera; excepto besándolo apasionadamente. Silver siempre tenía una manera de endulzarle su corazón.

— Caminemos más lento. Los otros puede esperan un poco más nuestra llegada. — Propuso ella, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

— Me encantaría. — Expresó Silver, volviendo a besarla.

Caminaron, esperando que su recorrido no terminara.


	5. Día 05

**Día 05: Nuevo hogar**

Pudieron vivir en un castillo llenos habitaciones que contenían cualquier cosa que cubrieran todas sus necesidades; pero no. Blaze y Silver querían vivir sus primeros años de casados como cualquier pareja. Comprar los muebles, electrodomésticos, vajillas y demás cosas que compran las parejas para el hogar que formaran; hasta que cortinas combinarían mejor con el diseño de su pequeño apartamento en la ciudad capital.

Escoger y comprar todo lo necesario fue un arduo trabajo entre los dos, con las típicas discusiones que se producían cuando ninguno estaba de acuerdo con lo que quería el otro. Al final, entendiéndose (y encontrando un punto medio), sonreían de lo bello que se vería en casa desde un cuadro pintado en acuarela en la pared de su cuarto o un equipo de sonido que iría en la sala, lugar donde se reproducirían una y otra vez todas canciones que eran especiales para ambos.

Ya todo seleccionado, organizarlo en su apartamento fue sumamente fácil más que comprarlo. Claro, tardaron todo el día pero valió la pena.

— Deberíamos ver una película para celebrar. — Sirviendo la tercera copa de champaña, Silver sugirió la idea al sentarse junto a Blaze en su mediano sofá.

— ¿Seguro que quieres ver una película? — Preguntó Blaze, arqueando una ceja.

Tomándose la bebida de un trago, la mano de Silver se deslizó suavemente hasta el primer botón de la blusa de su esposa.

— La película es para que nadie nos oiga. — Expresó pícaro, desabotonando uno a uno los botones.

Ella sonrió lujuriosa, tomando de igual forma su bebida. Comenzaban a besarse descontroladamente, desvistiéndose y dejando sus prendar de vestir en el suelo de camino a su habitación. Cerraron las puertas de su cuarto y por horas se escuchó como se repetía la misma película de acción.

* * *

 **Bueno, con esto termina estos escritos. Espero que hayan sido de su agrado.**

 ** _Hasta la próxima. ;D_**


End file.
